His Brother's Keeper
by EvilDeadAsh
Summary: A songficlet centered around the LeStrange brothers. This story took a weird turn so there is implied incest overtones. There is nothing explicit.


The challenge is that you put your mp3 player on shuffle and write a songfic (they called it a songficlet) using a certain character or ship. The hard part? You've only got until the song finishes to write your story! I copy-pasted this challenge from xxArtemisxFowlxx. I wanted to do a piece on the LeStrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan. This one took a strange turn.

The Day the Whole World Went Away - Nine Inch Nails

"I'd listen to the words he'd say but in his voice I heard decay"

Rabastan cradled a wounded Rodolphus in his arms. He was bleeding very badly, in desperate need of healing charms. The life slowly fading from his once vibrant face. Rabastan flashed back to their initiation into the Death Eaters. He and his brother were dazzled by the Dark Lord. Looking back he could understand the draw, and thrill. Looking down he only saw his dying brother. Hoping their healer would arrive to rescue his fallen brother. The only man he had ever loved.

Special Needs - Placebo

"Just 19 and sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour. Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour"

Rodolphus had been revived in time. His life had been saved, but at the cost of a long rehabilitation. He was watching his wife ignore him. He watched as his brother tended to him. He hoped he'd be normal once fully healed. He made a mental note that he and his brother would run away. He was 19 when initiated. A most faithful follower. But now he saw his master for the monster he was.

Stockholm Syndrome - Muse

"and I won't hold you back…let your anger rise…and we'll fly…and we'll fall…and we'll burn"

Leaving the Death Eaters would be more difficult than either brother had anticipated. Bellatrix was furious. Rabastan didn't care. Rodolphus faced her full wrath when he denounced Voldemort to her. Rodolphus wished his wife could see reason. Wished she did love him. As he still loved her. Rabastan apparated away, not knowing if his brother would follow. With a crack he knew the truth. His brother's truth. Saying goodbye was never easy. It had never been easy for either of them. He just hoped for the best. He prayed.

Post Blue - Placebo

"Bite the hand that feeds, Tap the vein that bleeds. Down on my bended knees. I'd break the back of love for you."

Rodolphus sighed in frustration after Rabastan left. He began to plead with his wife. He could recall the amazing woman she once was. She was once in love with him. They married despite their family, and friends. They couldn't stand not being together. Then Voldemort ruined everything. He slowly stole Bellatrix. Realizing the truth, Rodolphus left to join Rabastan.

Pts. Of. Athrty. - Linkin Park

"You love the things I say I'll do The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you. You take away when I give in. My life, my pride is broken"

The brothers had been gone for three months before being dragged back into the madness. Bellatrix had tracked them down to convince them to return to Voldemort's service. She made promises she would never keep. Rabastan could see through her. Rodolphus couldn't see beyond his love. Never the strongest, Rabastan stood up to her. Disarmed and lashed her with his rage. They would never return.

Snow White Queen - Evanescence 

"You belong to me My snow white queen There's nowhere to run So let's just get it over Soon I know you'll see You're just like me"

Rodolphus had his wife at his mercy. Seeing his brother's bravery made him stronger. He took her to his bedroom. There he laid it all out to her. He hoped he could force her out of her obsession with the Dark Lord. He couldn't see the parallels as well as Rabastan could. His feelings for his wife were the same feelings he had for their master. Still Rodolphus hoped to make her see reason, see he truly loved her. He reached to her and passionately kissed her. She didn't refuse him.

Walk Away - Burn Season

"I'm still stuck here…Pretending to be happy…Pretending to be something…When I know it isn't real"

Rodolphus and Bellatrix made love all night long. He fell asleep happy. His family was whole again. He awoke and she was gone. There were no signs of a struggle. She left willingly. She left him. Rabastan tried to console his heartbroken brother. His words fell on deaf ears. Rodolphus didn't want to have anyone except his wife.

Bad Romance - Lady Gaga

"I want your love and I want your revenge…I want your love…I don't wanna be friends"

Rabastan watched in silent horror as Rodolphus said goodbye. He couldn't force his brother to stay. He thought love between brothers was stronger than between wife and husband. He was wrong. Rodolphus didn't care how badly Bellatrix treated him, nor did he care what Voldemort would do to him. He just wanted to be able to see his love. His wife. He truly was love's fool. He didn't see tomorrow, he only saw that today Bellatrix wasn't with him. Truth be told he got used to her cold and hot moods towards him. He would suffer her coldness, hoping for the heat they once shared.

Freak on a Leash - Korn 

"Something takes a part of me…You and I were meant to be…A cheap f*** for me to lay…Something takes a part of me"

Rabastan lost him. He lost his true love. It was a sad fact that he was in love with his brother. He was jealous of the sway Bellatrix had on him. He suffered in silence. Without his brother he felt lost. He didn't feel real. Somehow it would have been better had Rodolphus died that day. At least Rabastan would be the last person he'd see. No. He'd stay and hope his brother would return.

Temptation Waits - Garbage

"I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more. And there's so much at stake. I can't afford to waste. I never needed anybody like this before."

It had been months since Rabastan had seen his brother. His loneliness had finally made him snap. He needed to reunite with him. He had forgotten their relationship. To Rabastan his lover had left him. With a crack he was gone. He arrived at Malfoy Manor. He ran to his brothers room. He spied Rodolphus and Bellatrix making love. He saw red and raised his wand. In a green flash Rodolphus was gone. Bellatrix's scream was the last sound he heard, as he saw a green flash aimed at him. He smiled.


End file.
